Drunken Fenris
by Cyberwolf7777
Summary: Fenris normally gets drunk when no one is looking. Or so he thinks. Aveline and Fem Hawke knows when he is drunk off his ass. At around a certain time. Hawke even goes as far as to talk to the drunk elf. Warning Contain funny Drunk Fenris. And Drunk antics. Aveline and Anders thrown in for fun in future chapters. Fem Hawke/Fenris


Hawke stretches as she strolls toward Fenris's Mansion. She Knows what time of day it is. She wonders what her attractively handsome elf was doing. She hoped he

was drunk. She found it amusing. She had stumbled upon him when he was drunk before. She had even engaged in conversation with him. He had said that he had

never wanted anyone until he met her. Whether or not it as the booze talking. Either way Hawke was thrilled! It resulted in him nearly passing out while Hawke

dragged him to his bed. He had fell onto the bed dragging her with him. He tried to kiss her while he was drunk. She gave him a kiss on his nose instead and got off

of him. He had made the cutest whine before passing out completely. She even tucked him in. Now she was walking up the steps to his door. It was locked. She

decided to take a detour. Via the gaping hole in his roof. She quickly scaled the wall and flipped into the window seal before flipping onto the roof. Inside Fenris was

sitting down. He forgot what bottle he was no matter how drunk he got, he had realized that he always ended up in bed. He could smell a certain scent lingering on

him. As well as something that could help him rid his hangover. He knew it was Hawke. He knew. He just didn't know what he did when he was drunk. Maker he hope

it wasn't bad. His mind was getting hazy from the excessive drinking. He Couldn't sit still. He had to move. Do something. An Idea struck him. He would dance. Just

for the hell of it. He left his sword and headed for the main hall. It was a mess but he didn't care. Back in the room Hawke dropped from the ceiling with a light thud.

She stood and stretched. She walked over and set down a potion to help him get over his hang over in the morning. She walked to the main hall and stood against

the the stair well as she watched him danced. She couldn't help but smile. He was turning, pivoting, and swaying his hips to nothing in paticular. After all there was

no music. She started to giggle as she watched him make an utter fool of himself. He had joked that he danced to Varric. Or was he not coordinated when he was

drunk? He held a bottle in one hand and he suddenly tripped over his own feet. "Fenris! You alright?" Hawke said as she rushed to her poor drunken friend. "Fine.

Lovely weather we're having. Wait...Why is it raining?" Fenris said struggling to get up. Hawke stood up and pulled Fenris up along with her. She got him standing

and he stumbled backwards. He offered her a drink from his bottle. She took it and sipped some. He watched her and eyed the bottle. She wasn't giving it back. She

made it clear by her body movement. He tried to get it back and she held it away. Though she wasn't that tall compared to the above averagely large elf. She herself

was rather short. Third shortness member of the group. She was also the second youngest. Fenris was two feet taller than her. Yet Anders was taller than him by a

foot. She tried to hold off the elf from snatching the bottle back. He leaned against her as he tried to reach for it. "Dear maker. Get off me you sodding elf." Hawke

laughed. Fenris stumbled and slid down against Hawke into a sitting position on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her leg and laid his head against her. He

reached up with one hand feebly grasping at the bottle she held. "Gemme!" He said. "Uh... Nope! Sorry sweetie. You had enough. Look at you. On the floor. Really

Fenris?" Hawke said amused. Fenris leaned his head against Hawke's leg and licked it. For no apparent reason before biting her. "Sodding hell! That hurt!" Hawke

exclaimed while she poked him in the head with the now empty bottle. Hawke felt she had been outdone by his childish behavior. She was the childish one in the

group of misfits. He was suppose to be the level headed one. Like Aveline. A part of her wanted to pet him. He was so cute! Maker what was she thinking. This grown

man was acting more of a fool than she was! And his eyes. His adorable puppy eyes! "Get up and stop acting like a doggie. Least I start petting you like one." She

told him with a smile. He reluctantly got up. After he growled at her. He had used her to get back up. He was holding her close to him as he inhaled her scent. He

tried to kiss her neck only to have a hand shoved in his face. "You forgot flowers Fenris. Nome come on. To bed with you." She said. "Will you keep me company? I

get lonely without you Hawke." He said. He must be drunk. "Now down boy. That is sweet. But I can't stay." She said while she picked him up and piggy backed

him to his room. For a tall elf, he was surprising light. She heard him murmuring something. She couldn't understand even if his mouth was pressed against her ear.

It still sent a shiver down her spine. She walked over to his bed and deposited him onto the bed. He gave her a disapproving mewl before pulling her with him. "Can't

you stay? Please?" He said while wrapping his arms around her and snuggling her close. Hawke couldn't help but blush deeply. She wanted to do dirty and naughty

things to this elf. But she wasn't going to take advantage of her close friend. No matter how much she wanted the man. She allowed him to hug her. She felt

comfortable in his arms. She had noticed that his gauntlets were off. She could see the Lyrium lines on his hands. She had always thought that the lines stood out

against his tan skin. Fenris nuzzled his nose into her spell altered white hair. Hawke turned in his grasp. He simply stared at her drunkly and smile. His forest green

eyes were intoxicating as well as the aggresio on his breathe. "I don't mind hugging you Fenris but I would like to sit up, okay?" Hawke said lightly. Fenris let her go

and sat up with her. Due to his drunken state he was seeing things. Mainly roses, sparkles and hearts around Hawke. As she pushed her hair from her eyes. She

sparkled like a star by him. He shook his head. He wasn't even sure she was real. Well. She had to be real. He could touch her. He wanted to do certain things that

were wrong. He wasn't sure what he said but Hawke was laughing at it. He loved the way she laughed. His head started to feel light and his vision was going dark.

Hawke observed as Fenris fell back in bed and go to sleep. He snored lightly. She found it cute. She got up and shoved him further in bed. She the covered him up and

walked to the door before looking at him. She giggled and left.


End file.
